Calm before the storm
by Silver Snidget
Summary: A fic about when Lily and James died, with a strange twist. I think this is an original idea, but I don't know. Anyway, please r/r, I think it's good, but I might be biast!


Calm before the storm

**A/N Woohoo!! I finally got this finished! Sorry if there are any typos but I have read this sooooo many times there really shouldn't be. Unless they were hiding. Grrrrr......**

~*~*~

'We really appreciate this Peter, you have no idea how much this means to us.' James Potter said, gratefully, as Peter stepped out of the wooden door. The pudgy young man smiled thinly, one hand clenched in such a tight fist that his knuckles had turned white. Just as he was about to leave, Lily reached over and pulled him into an emotional hug. 'Peter,' she said haltingly, 'I know I never liked you much at school, but now...that you would do this...for us!' She pulled away from him, tears spilling out of her beautiful emerald eyes. James put a comforting arm around her, and wiped the tears off her soft cheeks, while Peter looked on in jealousy. He would never have that. Someone who cared about him that much. Just then, a shrill wail cut through the frosty autumn night. Lily dashed into the house, her long, red hair flowing behind her. James watched her, his sparkling brown eyes full of love. Peter turned away, but James pulled him back for a moment.

'Thank you, Peter,' he said, gently, as Lily returned with a tiny bundle in her arms. Peter looked at them guiltily, and he realised just what he was about to do. He was going to rip this family apart, these wonderful people were going to die. Brave James, who had always looked out for him, beautiful Lily who had touched his heart without knowing it. And Harry. Harry was going to die before he reached his second birthday. He turned away quickly, a sob catching in his throat.

'You're welcome,' he managed to squeak out, before he grabbed the umbrella that was serving as his Portkey home. He stared at the Potters hungrily, knowing it would be the last time, and all too soon he felt a jerk in his stomach, and they disappeared in whirl of colour.

~*~*~

'Peter?' A voice echoed dimly around the deserted cottage. 'Peter, where are you?'

Sirius looked around the tiny room, his eyes taking in the neat shelves of Peter's belongings, the clean floor and tidy work surfaces. His pale eyes widened in shock as he realised what had happened. Without a word he turned and ran out of the shack, his heavy boots echoing in the dismally empty house.

~*~*~

Lily held her baby gently in her arms, stroking his cheek softly. He continued to wail, so she began to sing to him softly. 

'Hush little baby, don't say a word

Papa's gonna buy you a mocking bird.

And if that mocking bird don't sing

Papa's gonna buy you a diamond ring.'

He stopped crying, and Lily watched him smile sleepily at her. He blinked his tiny, sparkling brown eyes and they closed slowly as he drifted off to sleep. Lily felt her husband's arm around her, and James appeared next to her. He took his son gently, and held him softly in his arms. Lily watched them, marvelling at how much Harry looked like his father, from the tufts of black hair to his mischevious brown eyes. _He'll probably even have glasses like James when he grows up!_ She thought to herself, not knowing that she wouldn't be around to see it. Suddenly, there was a loud noise from outside, and Lily saw James' eyes widen with fright. They both knew that no-one could find them here. No-one except...

'It's him, Lily!' he said hoarsely, shoving Harry into her arms. 'You have to go! Take Harry, I'll take care of this! Go!'

Lily clutched his arm with her free hand, 'No James, not without you!' she told him, holding back the tears which made her eyes glisten like emeralds. She brushed them away impatiently, and stared at James determinedly.

'No, Lily, it's too dangerous! Take Harry and go! I'll hold him off!' She reached into her pocket for her wand, not moving an inch. James pulled her close to him.

'Lily, you have to go, you know you do. For Harry.' She knew he was right, and tears streamed down her face as she clutched him harder. He pulled her close and their lips met for one last, bittersweet kiss, then he pulled away as they heard the noise getting closer to the house.

'Now, run!' he whispered hoarsely to her. Lily needed no more persuading. She turned and ran out of the room, clutching Harry tightly to her body, glancing behind her at James, standing with his wand outstretched and pointed at the door. She stumbled out towards the back door as the front one smashed open in a burst of noise. She heard his high-pitched laugh and scrambled to open the locks, Harry beginning to wake up in her arms. He opened his mouth as if to wail. 

'No Harry, not now!' she whispered to him, trying to hear what was going on in the next room. Harry seemed to understand how important it was, and kept quiet, staring at her intently. She undid all the locks and spells and yanked desperately on the door, but it still wouldn't budge.

'Don't you think I thought of that?' A cold hissed said from behind her, and she froze in horror. 'It's sealed, you won't get it open!' 

_He must have killed James!_ she thought despairingly, _Well what chance do I have? James was the best dueler I know!_

She turned around slowly, and sure enough, he was standing before her, draped in black robes with the hood pulled over his face, a picture of pure evil. She could just make out his eyes, glinting in the shadows. They were blood red and shining.

'Now, you may go free.' he told her, his cold voice cutting through the air like a knife, 'As long as you hand over the baby.' Lily's momentary relief at being released was shattered. He reached out his cold hand to take Harry, his skeletal fingers outstretched, and Lily backed away, terrified.

'NO!' she screamed, clutching him to her chest. 'Not Harry!'

'Stand aside girl and you shall go free. I came for the child and I will not leave without it!' he told her, his wand hand twitching dangerously.

'No! Not Harry! Please - I'll do anything!' She shrieked, tears streaming down her face as she continued to back away from the towering figure before her.

'Don't be stupid! I'm after the child. I will not let a silly girl stand in my way!'

Lily didn't seem to hear him as she dissolved in tears, shrieking, 'Not Harry!' over and over. She hit the wall and fell forwards onto her knees, still clutching Harry to her, stroking his soft hair gently. She was at his feet now and he looked at her and let out a cruel, high-pitched burst of laughter at the hysterical mother on her knees. 

'Not Harry! Please...have mercy...have mercy...'

He lifted his wand and shouted 'Avada Kedavra!' 

Lily looked up at the burst of green light, and knew her fate before it hit her. She clutched Harry still tighter, then fell to the floor as the light hit her, her deep red hair framing her dead body. Harry lay next to her, and his sparkling brown eyes took on an unearthly glow. They flashed still brighter, and then the light faded. But as Voldemort uttered the two words that would be his downfall, a baby stared up at him, a pair of emerald green eyes glittering determinedly.

~*~*~

**A/N So what do you think? I'm sorry, I'm bad at writing this kind of stuff, but this idea has been swimming around in my head for ages now. I don't think anyone else has used this idea though. Please review, I know this is short but it took me ages to write. I think this is about the seventh draft and I'm a bit sick of it now! Anyway...please review, I love this story and would like to know if you do too.**

**It's my birthday!!!!!!!!!!! Sorry, I had to put that somewhere *^-^***


End file.
